The Mirror
by AU Pripper
Summary: After Tux finds a mirror, strange things happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Its a PoM story BC I have PoM OCS. xD **

Tux's eyes shot open as he heard a faint whisper.

"Tux"

He sits up. His room is dark and silent.

"Tux"

He slowly climbs out of bed.

"Tux"

He sneaks out of his room.

"Tuux"

He climbs up the stairs. The whisper is louder. He peeks in the lab. No one was inside. Just the mirror that Kowalski and Cowtails finished building. He blinked his sky blue eyes.

"Tux..."

The whisper faded.

He gulped. The whisper was coming from the mirror.

**I got this idea after reading A goosebumps book O.O **


	2. Chapter 2

Tux took in a sharp breath as the mirror glowed. Right before his eyes, a figure walked out. He almost threw up. The shadowy figure was missing half of its feathers and you could see the ripped skin on the bare spots. But once he looked at those blue eyes. He knew who it was.

No, more like a opposite of who it was. His father.

He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. His breathing quickened. He couldn't tell if "Private" was walking toward him. Was he? There was this some kind of sick smile on his beak.

When he realized the shadowy self of his dad walking toward him, Tux jumped back and screeched. "NO!"

His dark power fired. The figure squealed then rushed back to the mirror. Tux ran out of the room, breathing heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

Tux took a deep breath then slowly proceeded into the lab. He glared.

"Stupid mirror." He kicked it slightly.

It wobbled but didn't tip over. He turned his back to it. He froze as he felt a smooth flipper grab his own. He let out a yelp and tried to pull his fin away, the other tugged and tried to pull him in.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Darkness fired from his fin to the mirror.

The fin went back with a cry. Tux staggered back.

THAT was close!

"Demons..."

"That wasn't very nice."

The half mage stared at the figure that came out of the mirror. It had gray feathers, with black feet and beak. Blue eyes were glowing dully. The beak was curved into a murderous smile. He couldn't speak, couldn't move and could not think correctly. He reeled backwards with a pained grunt as a punch went to his stomach

"Who's stronger now?"

Yeah, sure.

Tux knew that was NOT Krystal. He pushed himself up then with a swing of his flipper. He teleported out to the center of the zoo.

It was still dark outside.

He slapped his forehead.

STUPID! Why didn't he get the evil Krystal back into the mirror? What if it tried to take the REAL Krystal's place?

Soft footsteps behind him made him spin around. His eyes widened.

OH GEEZ. It was right there.

"WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He snapped.

IT grinned. "I only followed you once Tuxy."

He got into position.

"Oh come on, we both know you couldn't even land a punch."

Ok fair point, she was stronger than him. How would he get this monster back in the mirror?

**Any ideas? xD **


	4. Chapter 4

Tux lunged at the fake without thinking. It dogged then fired out pink magic at his back. Tux gritted his beak as skin broke under his feathers. He fell to his knees, grunting in pain.

The fake sneered, "What a wimp."

It slowly stalked towards him. Tux waited until he saw a shadow of a flipper above his head. His own fin flashed out to grasp it's neck. With a flash, the background of the zoo disappeared and the lab appeared. He let out a spark of darkness from his flipper. It screeched then raced into the mirror.

He sighed. "Finally..."


	5. Chapter 5

Tux tapped the table then looked at the lab. He slowly got from the table and went in there. He went up to the mirror and sighed softly. Tux turned his back to it. A glow shined from the mirror making Tux turn around. He gasped and backed away.

"T-That can't be..."

"Oh can't it?"

He was staring into the eyes...of himself? No, a reflection of himself? Tux put up a dark force to protect himself with the his dark self attacked. Then shot his own attack.

"GET IN THE MIRROR!"

His dark self put more of a fight then the others. He struggled to block off Tux's attack.

"Tux get down!" A voice shouted from behind him.

He obeyed, getting down. A dark power shot out and it knocked the dark Tux into the mirror. And most importantly, breaking the mirror in the progress. Tux looked behind him. His mother stood there.

"Thanks mom."

SP smiled. "No problem sweetie." She left and glared at Kowalski and Cowtails. "KOWALSKI! COWTAILS! WHY DO YOUR INVENTIONS ALWAYS DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE!"

"Uh...What?"

"It brought out a dark version of my son!"

Tux shook his head as his mother scolded the two scientists.


End file.
